The present invention relates generally to capacitance measurement apparatus and techniques, and more specifically to proximity detectors such as touchless switches that employ capacitance measurement techniques.
In recent years, there has been an increasing need for improved techniques of operating publicly accessible facilities and equipment without requiring a user to make physical contact with a surface of a manual activation device such as a touch switch. Such facilities and equipment include elevators, vending machines, security access panels, information terminals, etc. By not requiring a user to physically touch a switch that may have been touched and contaminated by others who had previously used the facilities or equipment, the spread of germs and diseases may be significantly reduced.
For example, a user typically operates a public facility such as an elevator by physically touching one or more switches, which may have been previously touched by a substantial number of individuals. Some of these individuals may have come from environments where they may have been exposed to contaminants such as potentially harmful or contagious toxins or pathogenic disease organisms. When such individuals make physical contact with one or more of the switches required to operate an elevator, there is a risk that the individuals may deposit contaminants onto the surface of the switches, where they may remain viable for an extended period of time. These contaminants may be later transferred from the switches to subsequent elevator users who physically touch the switches, thereby potentially causing the subsequent users to become afflicted with diseases or other serious medical conditions.
During outbreaks of the severe acute respiratory syndrome (SARS) in Asia, many members of the public were afraid to use any public facilities that required them to touch a manual activation device such as a touch switch. To mitigate the fears of the public, programs were instituted for periodically cleaning and disinfecting the surfaces of these devices. Such programs are typically ineffective, because no matter how well these activation devices are cleaned and disinfected, they may become contaminated once again by a subsequent user. As a result, the risk of transferring potentially harmful contaminants from manual activation devices such as touch switches to subsequent users of publicly accessible facilities and equipment continues unabated.
Capacitance-based proximity detectors have been employed to implement activation devices that do not require a user to physically touch a surface of the device. Such proximity detectors operate according to the principle that an electric field and a capacitance are generated between two conductive objects that have different voltage potentials and are physically separated from one another. The capacitance between the two conductive objects generally increases as the surface areas of the objects increase, or as the distance between the objects decreases.
Conventional capacitance-based proximity detectors have drawbacks, however, when they are used to implement a touchless switch. For example, it is generally difficult to adjust the sensitivity of a capacitance-based proximity detector to assure that a touchless switch employing such a proximity detector can be reliably activated by a broad range of users, and that the switch is not susceptible to noise and/or environmental changes. This is due to the relatively small equivalent capacitance that the capacitance-based proximity detector is required to measure when implementing a touchless switch.
Specifically, when a human body is very near or proximate to a sensor electrode of a capacitance-based proximity detector, the proximity detector effectively measures the equivalent capacitance of two series capacitors, assuming that the stray capacitance between the capacitance sensing circuitry and circuit ground is ignored. One of the series capacitors is formed between the sensor electrode and the human body, and the other capacitor is formed between the human body and earth ground. The amount of capacitance between the sensor electrode and the human body depends primarily on the distance between them, and to a lesser extent on the size and characteristics of the human body. For example, when the human body is not very near the sensor electrode, the amount of capacitance between the sensor electrode and the human body is significantly smaller than the amount of capacitance between the human body and ground. Accordingly, a touchless switch implemented using a capacitance-based proximity detector must measure an equivalent capacitance that is significantly smaller than the capacitance typically measured by a conventional touch switch.
FIG. 1 depicts a touchless switch implemented using a capacitance-based proximity detector 100 including a sensor electrode 112, capacitance sensing circuitry 114, and the equivalent capacitances of the capacitors formed between a human finger and the sensor electrode 112 (CA), the rest of the human body and the sensor electrode 112 (CB), the human body and ground (CC), and the capacitance sensing circuitry 114 and ground (CD), which in this analysis can be ignored. When the human finger is proximate to the sensor electrode 112, the capacitance between the human body and the sensor electrode 112 can be taken as the sum of the capacitance CA between the finger and the sensor electrode 112, and the capacitance CB between the rest of the human body and the sensor electrode 112. If the human finger is not very near the sensor electrode 112, then any changes in the capacitance CA between the finger and the sensor electrode 112 are typically very small. As a result, any extraneous common-mode disturbances resulting from electrical noise or interference, changes in the characteristics of the environment, changes in the capacitance CC between the human body and ground, and/or changes in the capacitance CB between the rest of the human body and the sensor electrode 112 due to changes in the distance between the rest of the human body and the sensor electrode 112, changes in the size or characteristics of the human body, etc., may be equal to or greater than the corresponding changes in the capacitance CA between the human finger and the sensor electrode 112.
Accordingly, if the sensitivity of the capacitance-based proximity detector 100 is adjusted to be highly sensitive, then the proximity detector 100 may be actuated unintentionally, due to the various extraneous common-mode disturbances listed above. However, if the capacitance-based proximity detector 100 has reduced sensitivity, then the proximity detector 100 may be inoperable due to the inability to detect the small amount of capacitance between the finger of a user and the sensor electrode 112 at a reasonable distance.
A touch switch implemented using the capacitance-based proximity detector 100 generally fares much better than a touchless switch because when a human finger touches the surface of a touch switch, the area of contact is typically much larger than just the area of a fingertip. Further, the distance between a finger and a sensor electrode of the touch switch is typically much smaller than the corresponding distance between a finger and the sensor electrode 112 of the touchless switch, even if the sensor electrode of the touch switch is disposed behind an insulating surface. The changes in capacitance between a human finger and the sensor electrode of a touch switch are therefore much larger than the corresponding changes in capacitance between a human finger and the sensor electrode 112 of a touchless switch. Accordingly, the problems described above relating to the detection of changes in the capacitance CA between a human finger and the sensor electrode 112 of the touchless switch, e.g., the changes in the capacitance CB or CC due to different users, are relatively insignificant in a touch switch.
One way of avoiding the problems described above relating to extraneous common-mode disturbances in a touchless switch is to employ known differential signal measurement techniques. Such differential signal measurement techniques can be used in touchless switches that include two sensor electrodes arranged so that the switch is actuated when the capacitance between a human finger and one of the sensor electrodes exceeds a preset threshold level relative to a second capacitance between the finger and the other sensor electrode. By directly comparing these first and second capacitances in a differential measurement to determine whether to actuate the touchless switch, extraneous common-mode disturbances that can adversely affect the measurement can be effectively canceled out.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,611 filed Oct. 30, 2001 entitled DIFFERENTIAL TOUCH SENSOR AND CONTROL CIRCUIT THEREFORE (the '611 patent) discloses a touch sensor that employs a differential signal measurement technique. As disclosed in the '611 patent, the touch sensor includes a first sensor electrode, a second sensor electrode positioned proximate to the first electrode, a differential circuit connected to the first and second electrodes, and a pulse or other signal source configured to generate an electric field between the first and second electrodes. Although the touch sensor of the '611 patent is configured to perform a differential measurement, the touch sensor does not operate by measuring capacitance. Instead, the touch sensor measures changes in the voltage difference between the two sensor electrodes caused by the introduction of an object affecting the electric field around the two electrodes. The touch sensor employs a differential circuit to provide an output signal that is responsive to this difference in voltage between the two electrodes.
The touch sensor disclosed in the '611 patent has drawbacks, however, when used to implement a touchless switch. For example, the above-described changes in the voltage difference between the two sensor electrodes of the touch sensor resulting from the introduction of an object are caused by the interaction of the electric fields associated with the sensor electrodes and the object. This interaction of electric fields is relatively complex because the two sensor electrodes and the object are at different voltage potentials, and there is no precise relationship governing the voltage difference between the sensor electrodes and the proximity of the object to the sensor electrodes. Furthermore, the methods disclosed in the '611 patent to measure the voltage difference between the sensor electrodes are only effective if the voltage difference is significant enough as in the case of a touch switch. Therefore, the approach disclosed in the '611 patent is not precise or sensitive enough to be used in a touchless switch.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,477 filed Sep. 24, 2002 entitled LINEAR CAPACITANCE DETECTION CIRCUIT (the '477 patent) discloses capacitance detection circuitry that employs a differential signal measurement technique. As disclosed in the '477 patent, the linear capacitance detection circuitry includes a circuit that measures a difference in capacitance between a first capacitor and a second capacitor by driving the two capacitors with pulses. The capacitance detection circuitry further includes an operational amplifier with negative feedback configured to maintain the two capacitors at substantially equal voltage potentials. As a result, there is a linear relationship between an electrical signal produced by the operational amplifier and the ratio of the capacitances of the two capacitors. The approach disclosed in the '477 patent also has drawbacks, however, in that it requires pulse signals, which can introduce transient noises and instability to the operational amplifier and can adversely affect the accuracy of the operational amplifier output. Although low pass filters and a feedback capacitor may be employed at the inputs of the operational amplifier to mitigate the effects of transient noises and instability, the addition of such components adversely affects the accuracy and sensitivity of the capacitance detection circuitry.
It would therefore be desirable to have a capacitance measurement apparatus and technique, and a proximity detector such as a touchless switch employing a capacitance measurement technique, that avoid the drawbacks of the above-described approaches.